The present invention relates to a printing aid which is used when printing is performed on a material to be printed by a recording device, to an assembly jig therefor, and to a recording device having the printing aid.
Hitherto, a printer device, in particular, a so-called personal use printer device privately used by an individual person at home has been, for example, as shown in FIG. 12.
That is, a printer device 1 includes a printer body 1b, and a stage 1a, which is connected to the printer body 1b and which places thereon, for example, a paper, which is a material to be printed.
When a user tries to print characters or the like on a paper, the paper is placed on the stage 1a, and operation sections and the like provided in front of the printer body 1b are operated to start printing.
When printing of the printer device 1 is started, the paper placed on the stage 1a is guided by a feed roller (not shown) provided in the printer body 1b into the printer body 1b. 
In this case, an angle shown in FIG. 12 is provided to a connecting part between the stage 1a and the inside of the printer body 1b. This is intended to allow the feed roller of the printer body 1b to easily hold the paper because the paper placed on the stage 1a is positioned in a direction to approach the feed roller of the printer body 1b by its own weight.
Therefore, when the paper placed on the stage 1a is guided by the feed roller of the printer body 1b into the printer body 1b, the paper is in a bent state.
In this way, the paper guided to the inside of the printer body 1b is guided to a printing position by the feed roller. Since a printer head (not shown) is provided at the printing position, characters and the like can be printed on the paper by ejecting ink contained in the printer head from a nozzle.
The thus-printed paper is discharged by a discharge roller (not shown) provided in the printer body 1b toward a discharge pad 1c, is placed on the discharge pad 1c, and is then stopped. In this state, the user receives a printed paper from the discharge pad 1c. 
Incidentally, in the printer device 1 as described above, printing cannot be performed on a material other than the paper, for example, on a dial of a timepiece, which is relatively small, hard, and thick.
In consideration of the above point, the present invention has as its object to provide a printing aid which makes it possible to print on various types of materials to be printed by a recording device, such as a printer device, to provide an assembly jig therefor, and to provide a printer device having the printing aid.
The above object is achieved by a printing jig according to one aspect of the invention including a printing position-determining member for determining a position of a material to be printed on a printing position of a recording device, and a placement member for material to be printed for placing the material to be printed at a portion corresponding to the printing position determined by the printing position-determining member.
Since the printing jig includes a printing position-determining member for determining a position of a material to be printed on a printing position of a recording device, and a placement member for material to be printed for placing the material to be printed at a portion corresponding to the printing position determined by the printing position-determining member, if the material to be printed is placed on the placement member for material to be printed, the material to be printed can be positioned at the printing position by the printing position-determining member.
Therefore, printing can be performed regardless of the size of the material to be printed.
According to another aspect of the invention, the printing position-determining member is formed of a base material having flexibility.
Since the printing position-determining member is formed of a base material having flexibility, the base material having flexibility is guided to a guide section of the recording device while being bent.
Therefore, even if the material to be printed is hard and is not bent, the base material having flexibility is bent instead of the material to be printed, and is correctly guided into the recording device.
According to another aspect of the invention, the printing position-determining member is provided with a printing direction-indicating part for indicating a printing direction.
Since the printing position-determining member is provided with a printing direction-indicating part for indicating a printing direction, a user does not make a mistake in the printing direction.
According to another aspect of the invention, the printing direction-indicating part is formed by an arrow and/or a cutout.
Since the printing direction-indicating part is formed by an arrow and/or a cutout, the user does not make a mistake in the printing direction of the material to be printed by confirming the arrow and/or the cutout.
According to another aspect of the invention, the material to be printed forms a dial of a timepiece, the dial of the timepiece is provided with a mounting pin, and the placement member for material to be printed is formed with a hole for receiving the pin.
Since the material to be printed forms a dial of a timepiece, the dial of the timepiece is provided with a mounting pin, and the placement member for material to be printed is formed with a hole for receiving the pin, the pin for mounting the dial of the timepiece, which is the material to be printed, can be arranged in the placement member for material to be printed.
According to another aspect of the invention, the placement member for material to be printed is provided with a fixing part for fixing the material to be printed.
Since the placement member for material to be printed is provided with a fixing part for fixing the material to be printed, the material to be printed does not shift on the placement member for material to be printed, and is not removed from the placement member for material to be, printed.
According to another aspect of the invention, the placement member for material to be printed is provided with an ink-collecting part for collecting ink ejected from the recording device.
Since the placement member for material to be printed is provided with an ink-collecting part for collecting ink of the recording device, unnecessary ink is collected in the ink-collecting part when the material to be printed is printed. Therefore, printing accuracy of the material to be printed is improved.
According to another aspect of the invention, the placement member for material to be printed is formed with a member for absorbing ink ejected from the recording device.
Since the placement member for material to be printed is formed with a member for absorbing ink ejected from the recording device, unnecessary ink is absorbed by the member for absorbing the ink ejected from the recording device when the material to be printed is printed. Therefore, printing accuracy of the material to be printed is further improved.
According to another aspect of the invention, the placement member for material to be printed is provided with a detaching recess for detaching the material to be printed.
Since the placement member for material to be printed is provided with a detaching recess for detaching the material to be printed, the user can easily detach the material to be printed using the detaching recess.
The above object is achieved by an assembly jig for a printing aid according to another aspect of the invention, including a storage section for storing a printing position-determining member, a processing section for processing the printing position-determining member into a required size, and a mounting opening for mounting a placement member for material to be printed having the material to be printed placed thereon at a predetermined position of the printing position-determining member.
According to this aspect of the invention, the printing position-determining member is stored in the storage section, and the printing position-determining member can be processed by the processing section into a required size. In addition, the user uses the mounting opening, whereby the printing member placement member can be accurately mounted to the printing position-determining member.
According to another aspect of the invention, the mounting opening is provided with a setting recess which corresponds to a holder for holding the placement member for material to be printed and sets up the placement member for material to be printed on the printing position-determining member.
Since the mounting opening is provided with a setting recess which corresponds to a holder for holding the placement member for material to be printed and sets up the placement member for material to be printed on the printing position-determining member, the user uses the setting recess, whereby the placement member for material to be printed can be easily set to the printing position-determining member.
The above object is achieved by a recording device according to another aspect of the invention, including a recording device body, a feed section for pulling in an object to a printing position in the recording device body, and a discharge section for discharging the object from the recording device body, wherein the object is a printing aid having a printing position-determining member for determining a position of a material to be printed on a printing position in the recording device, and a placement member for material to be printed for placing the material to be printed at a portion corresponding to the printing position determined by the printing position-determining member.
According to this aspect of the invention, the object is a printing aid having a printing position-determining member for determining a position of a material to be printed on a printing position in the recording device, and a placement member for material to be printed for placing the material to be printed at a portion corresponding to the printing position determined by the printing position-determining member. Therefore, if the material to be printed is placed on the placement member for material to be printed, the printing member is positioned at a printing position by the printing position-determining member. For this reason, the material to be printed can be printed in a state of being accurately positioned regardless of the size and the like.